


Frankenstein Girls Will Seem Extremely Sexy

by ukulele_jazz



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence (Band)
Genre: Human/Monster Romance, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, References to Frankenstein, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sort Of, Talking To Dead People, Vaginal Sex, jimmy is into Lynz, pretty much everyone is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulele_jazz/pseuds/ukulele_jazz
Summary: Lynz is killed in a freak accident, but Jimmy figures out a way to bring her back to life. But something is little off about his experiment. What do you do when a Frankenstein chick wants to bang you?
Relationships: Lindsey Ballato/Jennifer "Kitty" Dunn, Lindsey Ballato/Jimmy Urine
Kudos: 8





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only time I ever “ship” real life people, but this is mostly a joke fic anyway. Hope you enjoy it, this came to mind after watching the Re-animator. It's pretty much just Frankenstein. Oh yah, and kitty is gay.

_”This just in, a young woman was recently killed in a freak accident performing on stage. Known as Lynz, the bass player for band mindless self indulgence, sadly passed away on November 10th, after being crushed by-“_

Jimmy flicked off the TV, laying back on the rickety old couch in the bus. He can’t count how many times he’s seen the same old news report: bass player crushed to death, bassist dead, lynz way killed, freak accident. They were all the same, and all equally painful. 

He poured himself a drink, a gin and tonic, but didn't touch it. Instead Jimmy fell asleep to the flashing of the television, and dreamt restlessly. 

Everything was black and white, even Jimmy himself. The only thing that was colored was a glowing figure beneath white sheet. Jimmy lifted it up, and underneath was the naked corpse of Lynz. Her skin was discolored, green and purple, but there was no smell of decomposition. In fact that was no smell at all. On a table beside the cot Lynz was on lay a pair of clamps connected to a generator. Instinctively he clipped them onto a pair of steel rods that jutted from either side of her skull. But before he could make another move, Jimmy was awoken by Steve Righ shoving him off the couch.

"Wake up, dumbass!" He shouted gruffly, and met Jimmy's eyes with a shit-eating grin. 

"What the fuck was that for?" He asked, smoothing out his ruffled pink suit. 

"You slept in, we're packing up," Righ responded, moving a suitcase past Jimmy, who stood up. 

"Right," Jimmy said, grabbing a suitcase and stuffing in a random assortment of unwashed clothes and "gifts" from fans. 

After saying goodbye to the gang, Jimmy settled back into his apartment. Everything was just the way he left it; a complete disaster. But Jimmy had to admit, he was glad the tour was finally over. After Lynz's unexpected passing, they had to cancel the rest of the trip. The entire band was in mourning, but Jimmy felt his heart hurt worse. He had grown close to Lynz over the past several years that had been playing together, and though he wouldn't admit it to anybody, he had developed a bit of a crush on her. Just thinking about, Jimmy's chest and groin throbbed. But he also couldn't stop thinking about his dream, what it meant. What had he been trying to do with those clamps and that generator? Better question, what might he be able to do?

Jimmy decided to put on a movie to distract himself. He went through a stack of old VHS tapes and pulled out one that said in bold, black letters: FRANKENSTEIN

Then it hit Jimmy, with the power of a thousand volts shooting through his body. 

He would bring Lynz back to life. 


	2. Part 2: Birth to My Creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy brings Lynz and his dick to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of this joke fic, please don't take this seriously.

Jimmy is able to collect everything he needs for his experiment at a local hardware store, and a couple hits from this guy behind a 7-11. That was the easy part. Now, he had to find a way to get to Lynz's body. 

It was time to do a little grave robbing. 

Jimmy arrived late at night, with a shovel in tow. He dug through six feet of dirt and rubble until he found the sleek wood coffin which held Lynz. He made quick work of the box, and moved the body hastily back home.

When he was finally able to get a good look at her, Jimmy realized how life-like Lynz appeared, even after death. Unlike in his dream, the discoloration wasn't as noticeable. There was a slight sweet, musty smell, but nothing a little Febreze couldn't fix. Her black hair lay loosely around her shoulders, eyes closed peacefully. The only thing uncharacteristic, was the lack of bright red lipstick. She had also been buried in a blue lace dress. 

Jimmy quickly got to work setting everything up. He lay Lynz down on the kitchen table he had cleared off, and carefully removed her dress, along with the panties and bra she had been wearing, which Jimmy found odd. What was with the dead and modesty?

Now came one of the more difficult parts of his little excursion: attaching the bolts. Jimmy got to work with a hammer, but when that didn't work went with a mallet and tried bashing the metal bars in. In the end, however, he ended up using a variety of tools to chip away bone and tissue until he finally reached the brain. Once stuck in firmly, Jimmy cleaned up as much blood as possible and hooked up the clamps. 

Before turning on the generator, Jimmy prayed to whatever god would listen that this would work. He flipped the switch and electricity crackled. Sparks went flying, and one caught Jimmy on the shoulder. He yelped and brushed it off. Lynz's body began to shake and writhe, nearly flying off the table. Once he sensed smoke, Jimmy turned off the generator and everything went still, save for the twitching of Lynz's limbs. 

Jimmy then remembered something, and pulled out the tape recorder he had purchased. The man selling it to him asked him what it was for, and Jimmy had told him that he was recording an interview over the phone. Some interview this would be. 

He pressed the red button on the side of the device and made note of the time. "1:13 AM November 16," he said into the little speaker. "No signs of animation...yet."

Two more minutes passed, and Jimmy was about to give up until Lynz's eyes began to flicker. He jumped to attention, and pressed record once more. 

"1:15 AM, first signs of animation." Jimmy approached the body, and felt Lynz's pulse. It was weak, but present. He recorded his observation. 

Her body began to sit up, body moving stiffly against rigor mortis. As the events began to unfold, Jimmy recorded every last one. 

Lynz looked around, cloudy eyes confused until they landed on Jimmy. She slipped off of the table and moved toward him, and he set the recorder down. 

"Lynz, can you hear me?" Jimmy asked, reaching out carefully. As she walked, jimmy could see clots of dried blood oozing out of a sticked wound, similar to what happened with the brain. Of course the stitches hadn't healed, the body wasn't producing anymore skin cells. Or anything at all for that matter. 

But still, there she was, moving toward him. Still just as beautiful to Jimmy as she was in life. In response to Jimmy's question, Lynz only groaned and made choking noises in the back of her throat. But she seemed to recognize him, the way her eyes landed on him meant something. 

Suddenly, she threw herself onto Jimmy, who startled against the wall. 


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freaky Frankenstein Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the grand finale, in all its cringe inducing glory. Enjoy!

"Lynz, can you hear me?" Jimmy asked tentatively, but the only response was a deep gurgle from the back of the reanimated corpse's throat.

Suddenly, Lynz thrust herself upon Jimmy and began grinding seductively, or as seductively as a zombie can. It startled him back against the wall. 

"Woah, Lynz, you okay?" Jimmy asked, but Lynz only thrusted harder and with jagged nails ripped off the singer's pants and underwear, leaving them behind in tattered shreds. 

She bent down, and before he could respond, took Jimmy's length all the way down to the root. He choked on a moan. This was definitely the freakiest sex he's ever had. Literally. 

Lynz moaned around Jimmy's cock, it was the only noise Jimmy could understand, pleasure. After another minute of this "Frankensteinien" blowjob, Jimmy thrust Lynz away and threw her onto the lab table. It was his turn to do the clothes ripping, and soon his reanimated bassist was laying before him, ready to be fucked. 

He pushed in roughly, and began thrusting fervently into Lynz's dripping pussy. The harder and more forcefully Jimmy moved, the louder the zombie's moans became. Just as he was about to come, Jimmy pushed Lynz down and bit hard into her neck with a low groan. 

Once the waves of aftershocks had passed, and he had pulled out, Jimmy noticed that zombie Lynz had stopped moving. After several quick examinations, he realized that she had, in fact, passed away once more. 'Death squared,' Jimmy thought bitterly. 

He made quick work of redressing the body and putting it back into the grave, carefully covering the coffin with dirt and patting it in thickly. 

At home, in the early hours of the morning, Jimmy reminisced on the occurrences of that night. Strange as it may have been, it was probably the most satisfying ass he had gotten in a long time. He had no insane dreams that night. In fact, Jimmy had none at all. 


End file.
